Semiconductor memory is widely used in various electronic devices such as mobile computing devices, mobile phones, solid-state drives, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, medical electronics, servers, and non-mobile computing devices. Semiconductor memory may include non-volatile memory or volatile memory. A non-volatile memory device allows information to be stored or retained even when the non-volatile memory device is not connected to a power source.
One example of non-volatile memory uses non-volatile memory cells that include reversible resistance-switching memory elements that may be reversibly switched between a high resistance state and a low resistance state. The memory cells may be individually connected between first and second conductors (e.g., a bit line electrode and a word line electrode). The state of such a memory cell is typically changed by proper voltages being placed on the first and second conductors.
In recent years, non-volatile memory devices have been scaled to reduce the cost per bit. However, as process geometries shrink, many design and process challenges are presented.